


your sister was right

by luvflm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvflm/pseuds/luvflm
Summary: a story where a boy regrets his choices from his past relationship.based on the song your sister was right by wilbur soot.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 4





	your sister was right

i thought i couldn't love anymore

turns out i can't

not for the same reasons as before

heartbreak, something that dream had felt a lot. he was so sure that relationships weren’t for him, but george came along and he couldn’t resist, he had even hoped this one would work out for him.

but now, after ruining that relationship, he realizes he was right. 

he knows it’s not because of how unfair life is, but because of how shitty of a boyfriend he is. 

everyday he tries to convince himself to never love another person because of how badly he did with the others.

i use everyone i meet

it’s not just relationships dream tends to fuck up, but his friendships too.

he loves all of his friends, but can’t stop betraying them, or doing stupid shit behind their backs.

he’s aware of his shitty behaviour, but it’s out of his control. even if he wants to stop, something inside him is telling him to continue.

i can't find the perfect match

even after so much trial and error, he still can’t seem to find the one. 

he was meant to live life this way and there was no stopping it.

abused as i learned

while i ostracized the ones who loved me back 

this was funny to him because he knew everything that ever happened to him was his own fault.

he pushed others away who loved him just to devote his life to a relationship that was only going to end in pain and failure.

on the path of least resistance 

he always lied to those close with him. he always thought the truth required effort and meant he trusted them, and he was not one to trust.

at least not anymore.

i find myself salting the earth

dream was upset for his ex because of his own actions.

he feels as if he never deserved him, which he didn’t.

he messed this one up so bad, even worse than all the other ones, and that’s saying a lot.

so bad it’s beyond repair.

every time that i miss you

i feel the way you hurt

anytime george crosses his mind his heart aches, not just for himself, but for george as well.

he regrets the way he treated him and wish he could change everything he did wrong.

and i don’t deserve you

you deserve the world

he believes he was never good enough for him, for george was the greatest person he had ever been with.

he always feels as if he’s not enough.

though it feels like we’re built from the same dirt

something inside him told him george was equally as bad as he was, but is still convinced he is the bad guy and can’t stop thinking george deserved better. 

i hate to say it

but your sister was right

george was given so many warnings about what he was getting himself into, even his sister had told him he was bad for him and knew all that would happen was regret and heartbreak.

looking back at it, dream laughed a bit. he agrees with her, he always knew that george should’ve never made the mistake of being with him.

don’t trust english boys with far too much free time

he will never understand why he let george take his heart and why george let dream take his.

i hate to say it

but your sister was right

i’m nothing but a problem

leaving you crying overnight

dream will never ever be a good partner to anybody and knows the only thing that follows his relationships are tears.

he will always leave someone crying and not do anything about it because he doesn’t know how to handle someone else’s emotions.

he doesn’t even know how to handle his own.

i hate to say it

but your sister was right

i can’t focus on the future

only my short sight

dream only really pays attention to his flaws.

rather than trying to become a better person, he thinks about how bad he is and fails at improving.

nothing good ever comes out of him. 

i hate to say it

but your sister was right

i’m a wanker, complete wanker

a fucking waste of time

dream always insists that those who try to help him are wasting their time because he knows he that he can’t be fixed.

no one can save him.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not actually ship them, this is just for entertainment purposes only!<3


End file.
